


I Want One, Too

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: General Danvers One-shots [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Mini Kryptonian, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: General Danvers come to a realization after babysitting Supercat's kid. Have fun. :)





	I Want One, Too

It’s a well-known fact that Alex Danvers loves kids. It might be shocking but it’s true. She loves to watch how fascinated they are with the world, how a little tiny thing like a dragonfly can capture their attention, then how another thing like the mention of chocolate can bring that attention to another focus. Alex loves kids, yeah, but right about now she’s wishing she didn’t have one to babysit.

Cat and Kara had gone out for dinner together for the first time since Kira Alexandra Danvers-Grant was born, but they didn’t really trust anyone but Alex and Astra to watch their daughter, so of course the couple disregarded the two women’s needs and almost coerced them to take on the responsibility of watching their niece, despite the fact that Alex might have wanted to take her wife out for a nice date night of their own. Then again, looking at Kira's smile and little pigtails, they couldn’t really be expected to say no, now could they?

It wasn’t that Kira was a lot of trouble or anything. In fact it was the opposite. She was well-behaved and polite, well, for the most part. Alex supposed that her parents were a little more free reign with their daughter. This was confirmed when, after dinner, the toddler promptly took off, flying laps around the room.

The younger woman, who had no experience whatsoever with Kryptonian children, rubbed her forehead, already feeling a slight throbbing in her head. Kara really didn’t count since she had been close to Alex’s own age and Alex’s parents had been the ones to really teach her about her powers.  
Astra, who was sitting on the couch, watching Grey’s Anatomy and eating ice cream straight out of the carton, smiled sympathetically as their young niece took another turn over Alex’s head, nearly poking her younger aunt’s eye out and almost breaking Alex’s favorite lamp due to all her enthusiasm. 

“You could get up and help me instead of just shooting me conciliatory smiles, you know,” Alex pointed out as she held her book in front of her face to protect against another close attack. She was trying to read this new book she had picked up. The two main characters were lesbians and they were badass, so she was naturally interested. However, she couldn’t really get into the story because of all the racket and the fact that her book and maybe even her sight was in jeopardy every time the little girl flew past.

It seemed as though Kara had been coaching her daughter in flight technique, since Kira's flight patterns were very similar to her younger mother’s. It was also very apparent that the younger of the two parents was doing all this training of their daughter when Cat wasn’t home, because Alex knew for a fact that the older blonde would not be okay with all the unrestricted, laid-back flying. She had very breakable things in their penthouse, after all.

Astra smiled at her partner and got up. She moved over to Alex and kissed her gently on the lips, making the younger woman smile under her mate’s touch.  
“Very well. I will help you reign in the little monster, I mean, the little munchkin,” Astra teased, making Alex roll her eyes playfully.  
“I just do not underseand you, dear one,” the Kryptonian continued, smiling warmly as she always seemed to do with her favorite human.

“What do you mean?” Alex asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at Astra.  
“”You work for the Department of Extranormal Operations,” Astra elaborated. “You handle actual monsters almost on a daily basis. How does Kira frighten you?”

Alex nodded and finally set her book aside. “It’s just that I can’t teach her how to fly or control her powers. Well, I can teach her in theory, but I can’t be up there with her, you know?” She said, smiling when her wife nodded her understanding.  
“You are not frightened of her, brave one. You are saddened that you cannot experience this with her, just as you could not with Kara.”  
Alex inclined her head in agreement with what Astra had said. The older woman always knew just what was going on with Alex, even if Alex herself didn’t really understand it sometimes. Maybe it came from having advised her own niece Kara back on Krypton. Perhaps she had even counseled her sister, Allura, before Allura had not wanted anything to do with her, that is.

Astra took her wife’s hand and squeezed gently, already knowing with real logical reasoning just what her partner was thinking.  
“It was a long time ago, Alexandra,” she said softly, her own anguish clear on her face.

The moment was broken when Kira landed on Alex, all tired out.  
“Done now, Aunt Lexie,” she proclaimed, turning her head and smiling wearily, her breath a little wheezy from all that flying.  
“Please slow down, little star,” Astra cautioned, running her had through the neck-length blonde hair on her great-niece’s head. Kira relaxed under the gentle caresses, her eyes closing. soon, she was fast asleep in Alex’s lap, her hand wrapped in her aunt’s shirt. 

The two women watched the little girl sleep before Astra quickly and quietly lifted her up and stood. “I’ll put her down, Lex. You rest her. You deserve it after fighting such a big bad monster,” she teased, smiling at Alex’s ineffectual swatting of her arm before the two Kryptonians were out of sight.

When Astra returned, her mate had set out some hot chocolate and cinnamon graham crackers, which happened to be both of their favorite winter snack.  
“She’s asleep,” Astra reported, pulling Alex into her Side and tightening her hold on the human until it was just right.  
“I want one,” Alex confessed, her words spoken into Astra’s neck.

“What, Alexandra?” She asked. “What is it that you would like?”  
“A kid,” Alex answered.  
AStra smiled, remembering the very same thoughts that had occupied the majority of her day when she had first laid her eyes on Kara back on her planet and for the first two years after that. In fact, the idea of having her own child had never really left the older Kryptonian, even when she had been in the Phantom Zone.  
“We’ll see, dear one. We’ll see,” Astra answered, even as her wife drifted off against her, safe and warm. Even as Astra herself began to turn off, she knew “we’ll see” most definitely meant yes in this case. She wanted her own mini Alexandra running around. Hopefully, if their luck held, their child would have her brave one’s intellect and her smile and everything that made her own superhero a superhero.


End file.
